


Лучший из вариантов

by cicada



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Light D/s, M/M, Office Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 16:38:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16044359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada/pseuds/cicada
Summary: Хваленый адвокат, которого Рэйчел Уильямс привезла из Нью-Джерси для улаживания дел с ее разводом, оказался совсем не таким, как Стив ожидал.





	Лучший из вариантов

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The best case scenario](https://archiveofourown.org/works/251145) by [azziria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/azziria/pseuds/azziria). 



> Бета: команда fandom Hawaii Five-0 2018

— Макгарретт, слышал новости?

Чин стоял в дверях офиса, подпирая плечом косяк, и ему явно было что рассказать. Стив отодвинулся от стола, хватаясь за повод сбежать от бумаг, которые просматривал последние три часа, снял очки и бросил на стол. Назревала мигрень, материал по делу был невыносимо скучным, и, честно говоря, как бы сильно Стив ни любил закон и место старшего партнера в «Макгарретт-Келли», иногда он спрашивал себя, зачем до сих пор этим занимается.

— Нет, не слышал. Выкладывай.

— Рэйчел Эдвардс привезет из Джерси какого-то крутого адвоката по разводам. Зовут Дэниел Уильямс. Слышал о таком?

Стив помотал головой.

— Нет, не думаю. А ты?

Чин крутился в этом намного дольше Стива. У него были связи, он знал, кто есть кто в их бизнесе.

— Кое-что слышал. Насколько могу судить, если дело доходит до суда, он играет жестко, поистине цепной пес с железной хваткой, но когда есть возможность, он предпочитает договариваться полюбовно. Он один из тех, кто отвечал за развод Вандербильт-Смита в прошлом году, помнишь?

О да, Стив помнил. Крупное дело: потомственный аристократ с огромным наследством против брачной аферистки. Не очень счастливая супружеская пара, несколько месяцев поливали друг друга грязью в прессе, и все готовились наблюдать масштабное кровопролитие, но внезапно шумиха стихла, стороны согласились на сделку без суда, конец истории.

Стив видел по лицу Чина, что это не все.

— И?

Чин ухмыльнулся.

— А вот это тебе понравится. Дэниел Уильямс — первый бывший муж Рэйчел Эдвардс.

  
***

Уильямс оказался не тем, к чему Стив готовился. Коно предварительно навела для него справки — это хороший опыт для младшего партнера, — и статистика Уильямса впечатляла. Еще более впечатлял тот факт, что он, похоже, занимался этим не только ради денег, потому что приличный кусок его времени отнимали безнадежно трудные дела, а это кое-что говорило о его принципах.

Стэн Эдвардс — высокий и учтивый мужчина с приятной внешностью. С Рэйчел Стив встречался, и она идеально дополняла его клиента, по крайней мере внешне. Он ожидал, что ее первый бывший будет скроен по тому же шаблону: темноволосый и утонченный, Лига Плюща во внешности и манерах, даже если резюме говорило, что он вышел из более приземленного круга.

Чего Стив не ожидал, так это коренастого напористого блондина с самоуверенной походкой, в рубашке, которая явно не была рассчитана вмещать впечатляющее количество мышц, имевшихся у Уильямса на руках и плечах. Еще Стив не ожидал, что у того окажется пара пронзительных голубых глаз и самая сексапильная, самая упругая задница, которую он когда-либо видел в брюках.

Но настоящим сюрпризом стало то, что Дэнни Уильямс при встрече осмотрел его с ног до головы, будто прикидывая что-то в уме, облизнул губы, а затем ехидно ухмыльнулся и сказал тоном «я тебя поимею», стрельнувшим Стиву прямо в член:

— Уже чувствую, что дело будет интересным.

Стив понял в ту же секунду, что у него большие проблемы.

  
***

Профессиональное поведение не включает в себя фантазии о том, как ты развязываешь галстук адвоката почти-бывшей жены твоего клиента, и о том, какими изобретательными способами ты можешь его использовать, чтобы заставить этого адвоката не двигаться, пока доводишь его до оргазма. Стив уверен, что не включает. Оно также не включает в себя мысли о том, какой будет на вкус впадинка в основании его горла, выглядывающая за соблазнительно расстегнутой верхней пуговицей рубашки, если прижаться к ней ртом. Или насколько глубоко придется заглотнуть его член, прежде чем он наконец заткнется. Все эти мысли не были частью профессионального поведения, но Стив ничего не мог с собой поделать.

Хорошо, что Чин тоже взялся за это дело. По крайней мере, у одного из них не возникало проблем с концентрацией.

Уильямс был безжалостным. Он явно собирался сделать все, что в его силах, чтобы Рэйчел Эдвардс вышла из этого брака только вместе с львиной долей солидного состояния Стэна Эдвардса. Стив задавался вопросом, насколько воинственность Уильямса объяснялась его естественным стремлением к победе, а насколько — тем, что у того были все причины вытряхнуть из человека, укравшего его жену, столько денег, сколько нечеловечески возможно. Короче говоря, Уильямс не планировал облегчать им жизнь.

— Господа. И я, и мой клиент заинтересованы в том, чтобы уладить все без суда.

Черт бы его побрал. Если так хотелось надеть на встречу галстук, он мог хотя бы как следует затянуть узел и застегнуть все сраные пуговицы. Стив продолжал отвлекаться на волоски на груди Уильямса, манившие из-под открытого воротника, представлять, как будет царапаться его щетина, и как загудит его голос, если провести губами дорожку вверх по его шее и укусить прямо в место под подбородком…

— Мистер Уильямс, — Чин говорил бесстрастно и рассудительно, но с нужным количество льда в голосе и интонацией «не связывайся со мной», и это вернуло Стива к реальности. — Наш клиент так же заинтересован в достижении соглашения, но условия, которые вы сейчас изложили, совершенно неприемлемы. До вступления в брак с миссис Эдвардс у нашего клиента уже были собственные холдинговые компании, а также во время брака он обеспечивал ребенка миссис Эдвардс, как собственного. Он считает, что эти вещи нужно учитывать при составлении договора, поэтому сумма, которую затребовал ваш клиент, неоправданно велика.

Ах да, ребенок. Очевидно, от Уильямса, что объясняло его решимость выжать из Стэна Эдвардса каждый цент, до которого получится дотянуться — выгоду получит не только его бывшая жена, но и дочь.

Уильямс откинулся на спинку стула и дерзко ухмыльнулся.

— Что ж, господа, если вы отказываетесь принять более чем разумные требования моего клиента, тогда, полагаю, у меня нет выбора, кроме как сказать: увидимся в суде.

Он плавно перевел взгляд на Стива, и Стив мог поклясться, что в этот момент его ухмылка стала чуть шире, а кислорода в комнате стало чуть меньше.

— И пусть победит сильнейший…

  
***

В суде Уильямс — истинный шоумен, его развязная манера и задор притягивали внимание, как магнит — железо. Стив знал, что не может с этим соревноваться, поэтому сделал ставку на противоположное: военную четкость и хладнокровие, призванные заставить Уильямса выглядеть на его фоне маленьким надутым индюком. Действовал этот подход или нет — сложно было сказать, но, похоже, оппонента он раздражал. Чем более сдержанно и корректно Стив выступал, тем более ярким и выразительным становился язык тела Уильямса. Как будто он выпендривался специально для Стива. Что весьма интриговало, а также (хотя в этом Стив не собирался никому признаваться) охрененно возбуждало.

Первый день был сложным, но волнующим. Стиву нравилось хорошее противостояние, и Уильямс не отказывал ему в удовольствии. Стив с нетерпением ждал второго раунда, хотя понимал, что не должен терять бдительности — если Уильямс заметит, что может цапнуть за палец, он не раздумывая откусит всю руку. Поэтому после суда Стив вернулся в офис, чтобы просмотреть заметки на завтрашний день. Ему нужна была лучшая подготовка.

Было уже поздно, офис стоял пустым после напряженного рабочего дня, и за чтением Стив чувствовал, как постепенно расслаблялся. Он представил, как скоро закончит и отправится домой, возможно, выпьет бокал вина и пробежится перед сном по новостным заголовкам. Потом хорошенько выспится и завтра надерет Уильямсу задницу.

Чтение целиком его поглотило, поэтому удар костяшками по двери заставил дернуться. Стив ожидал увидеть Чина, но ошибся: в дверях, прислонившись к косяку и держа руки в карманах, стоял Дэнни Уильямс. Его волосы были слегка взъерошены, как будто он только что провел через них пальцы. Он избавился от галстука, а воротник рубашки расстегнул на три пуговицы. На секунду у Стива снова возникли проблемы с дыханием.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — Стив хотел сказать это с раздражением, но улыбка на лице Уильямса намекала, что тот не купился.

— Охранник меня впустил. Я сказал, что нам нужно обсудить важные дела.

— А нам нужно?

Черт, должно быть, он знал, какое влияние оказывает на Стива.

— Я решил дать тебе последний шанс принять предложение моего клиента и закрыть это дело.

Стив очень старался не пялиться на то, как оставшиеся застегнутыми пуговицы натянулись на торсе Уильямса, но похоже, эта битва была проиграна еще до начала.

— Мне казалось, я дал ясно понять, мистер Уильямс…

— Просто Дэнни.

— Как я и говорил, мистер Уильямс, позиция моего клиента предельно ясна: он не примет предложение миссис Эдвардс, но будет соблюдать решение, которое вынесет судья.

Уильямс — Дэнни — взглянул на него, прищурившись, провел языком по губам движением, которое оказало интересный эффект на член Стива, а потом хищно улыбнулся.

— Ну ладно, если без этого никак… Предлагаю пари.

Стив нахмурился.

— Пари?

Казалось, во взгляде Дэнни появилось что-то хищное, хотя, возможно, так говорило только неуместное либидо Стива.

— Только между мной и тобой.

— Это… не очень профессионально.

Дэнни вытащил руки из карманов и развел их выразительным жестом.

— Да какая разница, детка? Пари личное, никто не узнает.

В этом Стив сомневался — от Чина Хо Келли трудно что-либо скрыть, — но ему было любопытно. И, если честно, не было желания сопротивляться.

— Что именно ты предлагаешь?

Ухмылка Дэнни стала по-настоящему опасной, такой дерзкой и похотливой. Просто глядя на нее, Стив чувствовал, что возбуждается. Да уж, у него конкретные проблемы.

— Ты не мог не заметить, что между нами, э-э-э, что-то намечается. Я прав? — движения рук Уильямса завораживали, Стив не мог оторвать от них глаз. — Вот мое предложение. Свидание. Ты и я, как только закроем дело. Победитель диктует условия, проигравший делает… Ну, в общем-то делает все, чего захочет победитель, если понимаешь, о чем я.

Вот теперь Стив не на шутку возбудился. Развратный голос Дэнни, открывавшиеся возможности… Мозг закоротил от перегрузки нахлынувшими фантазиями, и все, на что Стива хватило — это сглотнуть и тупо кивнуть.

Дэнни наградил его лукавой улыбкой.

— Вот и отлично. Не могу дождаться, Макгарретт, у меня на тебя большие планы. Надеюсь, ты любишь экспериментировать, — сказал он и, подмигнув, ушел. А Стив так и остался за сидеть столом, потрясенный, растерянный, и со стояком.

  
***

Стив не мог отрицать, что пари добавило остроты их столкновениям в суде. Дэнни вел себя так, будто никогда и близко не подходил к его офису и вообще не узнает, не считая сдержанных приветсвенных кивков перед началами слушаний. Но свои аргументы и контраргументы он подавал со страстью и точностью, позволявшими предположить, что он нацелился на приз. Мысль о том, что это могло означать, резонировала в голове Стива, отдаваясь горячей дрожью в остальном теле.

Впрочем, это не означало, что Стив собирался проигрывать. У него было несколько собственных весьма креативных идей о том, что можно сделать с Дэниелом Уильямсом, когда тот станет трофеем победителя. Начиная с избавления от проклятого галстука.

Это были долгие трое суток до вынесения окончательного вердикта. Днем Стив оставался хладнокровным профессионалом, а ночами дрочил, представляя, как раздевает Дэнни и заставляет заплатить за то, что он такой дерзкий сукин сын. Множеством интересных способов. Дело Эдвардс против Эдвардса стало одновременно самым удовлетворяющим и самым нервирующим из всех, над которыми Стив работал.

  
***

Судья вынес решение в пользу Рэйчел Эдвардс.

Обе команды юристов, обмениваясь поздравлениями и сочувствием, пожали друг другу руки. Возможно, Дэнни задержал руку Стива в своей чуть дольше, чем было необходимо, и, возможно, пока он это делал, в его взгляде промелькнул огонек, но ни словом, ни действием Дэнни не дал повода предполагать, что между ними происходит нечто большее, чем профессиональные отношения. Если честно, Стив был этому рад. Вряд ли Чин не заметил на суде летающих искр, а отвечать на его неудобные вопросы прямо сейчас не хотелось. Особенно с тем учетом, что Стив снова возбудился от одного прикосновения, пропитанного предвкушением вечера.

Его телефон зазвонил, когда Стив покидал здание суда. Голос Дэнни звучал низко и весело, с пошловатым оттенком.

— Итак, Макгарретт, насчет нашего свидания. Завтра в восемь я подъеду к вашему офису и заберу тебя. Хочу, чтобы ты был в костюме и галстуке, такой же опрятный, каким был на суде последние несколько дней. Тебя это устраивает?

Стив почувствовал слабость в коленях и мог лишь надеяться, что голос его не выдаст.

— Да, вполне, договорились. Завтра в восемь.

Он практически слышал ухмылку Дэнни.

— Отлично. И еще кое-что, детка.

— Да?

— Не надевай белье. Целый день. Просто сосредоточься на нашем пари.

К щекам Стива прилил жар.

— Раз ты так хочешь…

Он услышал недобрый смешок.

— Детка, я только начал перечислять, чего хочу, тебе лучше приготовиться. Увидимся завтра.

Дэнни закончил разговор, а Стив еще несколько секунд стоял на ступеньках, затаив дыхание, и задавался вопросом, зачем ввязался в эту авантюру.

  
***

Следующий день был для Стива, пожалуй, одним самых трудных дней, проведенных в офисе. Обычно он без труда отделял работу от личной жизни и умел концентрироваться на текущей задаче, но сегодня каждый раз, когда он двигался в кресле, ткань брюк его костюма терлась о голую мошонку, напоминая о предстоящем вечере. А затем Стив вспоминал грязный смешок Дэнни и страсть в его голосе, думал о том, что Дэнни для него приготовит, и снова терял концентрацию.

Ему хотелось немедленно выйти в туалет и подрочить, но он остался за столом. Хотя Дэнни ничего не говорил на этот счет, Стиву почему-то казалось, что делать так будет жульничеством. Это вопрос чести.

Под конец дня офис опустел.

— По пиву? — предложил Чин, просунув голову в дверь. За ним маячила Коно, и в другой день Стив охотно пошел бы с ними — кузены были хорошей компанией для отдыха.

— Не сегодня, — ответил Стив, кивая на свой стол. — Надо закончить работу.

Чин прищурился. Если когда-нибудь выяснится, что он умеет читать мысли, Стив даже не удивится.

— Работу? В таком-то наряде? Ты же не серьезно.

Ладно, его отчасти спалили костюм (лучший в гардеробе Стива) и тонкий черный галстук.

— Больше похоже, что ты собрался на свидание, — заметила Коно. — Кто она?

— Или он, — сказал Чин, — Стив у нас не привередливый.

Стив хотел возразить, что очень даже привередливый, что у него высокие стандарты как в мужчинах, так и в женщинах, поэтому не пойти бы им нахрен, но слишком нервничал и перевозбудился и просто хотел, чтобы кузены свалили из офиса до приезда Дэнни.

— Не ваше дело, — буркнул он. Чин окинул его придирчивым взглядом — он явно что-то подозревал, но промолчал.

— Тогда до завтра. Повеселись.

Когда они ушли, Стив наконец вздохнул с облегчением. Последнее, чего он хотел, это чтобы Чин и Коно узнали, что он согласился на вечер побыть секс-игрушкой их недавнего противника.

  
***

Дэнни пунктуален — в этом ему не откажешь. Ровно в восемь он появился у офиса Стива в синей рубашке и галстуке, с дерзкой ухмылкой, двумя бокалами и бутылкой французского шампанского.

— Я решил, что мы должны отпраздновать мою победу, — сказал он, ставя бокалы и бутылку на стол Стива. — Если только ты не хочешь сразу перейти к главному…

Стив сглотнул. В животе трепетало то ли от нервов, то ли от нетерпения, но в любом случае он чувствовал себя в компрометирующем положении. Это одновременно захватывало и пугало.

— Хорошее шампанское, — сказал он, чтобы потянуть время. Да, ему было не по себе. Он не привык, что кто-то другой командует парадом, не привык не быть у руля, и происходящее оказывало на него странный эффект.

Дэнни наполнил бокалы, протянул один Стиву, глядя прямо в глаза.

— За интересный и приятный вечер, — сказал он, и член Стива дернулся от интенсивности его взгляда.

Стив сделал долгий глоток шампанского. Он надеялся, что алкоголь усмирит волнение, но на это не осталось времени, потому что Дэнни шагнул ближе, взял бокал из его руки и поставил на дальний угол стола, рядом со своим.

— Итак, — сказал он. Стив чувствовал исходящее от него тепло, аромат его одеколона, приятный и легкий запах его кожи. Дэнни наступал вперед до тех пор, пока Стив не уперся задницей в стол, и намотал на пальцы его галстук, чтобы заставить опустить голову. Возбуждение Стива выросло до болезненного. — Итак, — хрипло повторил Дэнни, касаясь губами его уха, — вот что ты для меня сделаешь.

Он отступил, не отрывая от Стива голодного взгляда.

— Во-первых, развяжи галстук. Но не снимай, просто ослабь петлю.

Пальцы тряслись, пока Стив возился с узлом, в ногах появилась слабость. Оставалось только радоваться, что за ним стоит стол.

— Теперь расстегни на рубашке три верхние пуговицы.

Стив сделал это медленно, устроил небольшое представление и был уверен, что с расстегнутым воротником дышать станет легче, но почему-то не стало.

— Хорошо, детка. Вижу, что выполнять приказы ты умеешь, — удивительно, как Дэнни до сих пор сохранял спокойствие. — Давай попробуем еще. Хочу, чтобы ты расстегнул штаны и показал, как справился с моим первым указанием.

Если до этого Стиву казалось, что его пальцы дрожат, то, опустившись к ширинке, те вовсе перестали слушаться.

— Возьми его в руку.

Вот теперь голос Дэнни больше не звучал бесстрастно, в нем появилась одышка, поэтому Стив увереннее сжал член в кулаке и пару раз медленно провел от основания до кончика. Было приятно знать, что он здесь не единственный, кто сражался с эмоциями за контроль. Прислонившись к столу, Стив плавно качнул бедрами, откинул голову и наблюдал из-под прикрытых век, как глаза Дэнни потемнели.

Дэнни резко подался вперед, прорычал:

— Руки прочь, — и сам схватил член Стива, но крепче, чтобы удовольствие граничило с болью. От прикосновения у Стива поджались пальцы на ногах. — На колени, — сказал Дэнни, продолжая грубо ему надрачивать. — Хочу твой рот на моем члене. Сделай так, чтобы я почти кончил, а потом я уложу тебя на стол и трахну.

С чего бы Стиву возражать?

Он опустился на колени и как только сосредоточился на ремне, дрожь в руках исчезла. Член Дэнни оказался именно таким, как он себе представлял — тяжелым и толстым, уже твердым, как камень. Дэнни застонал, когда Стив взял его в рот и заглотил сразу весь. Что ж, стоять на коленях придется недолго. Стив слегка отстранился, медленно ведя языком снизу вверх по вене нижней стороны члена, и почувствовал, как Дэнни сжимает пальцы в его волосах, контролируя угол и темп.

— Да, детка, вот так, — голос Дэнни сел до хриплого полушепота. Стив снова опустил голову, запоминая форму и ощущения, ощущение головки на языке, и был так возбужден только от этого, что пришлось напомнить себе быть осторожным, иначе он кончит раньше времени.

Дэнни снова застонал и с резким «Хватит» отдернул голову Стива, не разжимая хватки.

— Левый карман, — прохрипел он, — презерватив, надень его на меня.

Стив так и сделал, раскатал презерватив по члену Дэнни и замер в ожидании следующего приказа.

— Сними штаны и расстегни рубашку, — похоже, к Дэнни вернулось самообладание, зато в его интонациях появился огонь. Черт, Стив ужасно его хотел. — Спиной на стол, держи руки над головой.

Стив сбросил ботинки и носки, стряхнул штаны и расстегнул до конца рубашку, потом присел на край стола и лег на спину, подняв руки над головой. Пальцы крепко зацепились за столешницу. Древесина под кожей была прохладной и жесткой. Стив чувствовал себя уязвимым, лежа вот так, с бесстыдно болтающимся на животе членом. Это точно будет не самый комфортный секс в его опыте, но Стив соврал бы, сказав, что сейчас ему было до этого дело. Желание взяло верх над всем остальным.

Дэнни встал у него между ног, ладонями провел вверх по животу Стива до груди.

— Посмотри на себя, — он скрутил пальцами соски, заставляя Стива шипеть и выгибаться. — В суде ты был таким пристойным и собранным — строгий костюм, хладнокровие и сдержанность. А я стоял там и представлял, как увижу тебя вот таким, растрепанным и возбужденным, умирающим от нетерпения, когда же я тебя возьму.

В его руке появилась смазка — наверное, держал в кармане, — и спустя пару мгновений пальцы уже скользили внутри Стива, двигались быстро, по-деловому и недостаточно глубоко.

— Ты выглядишь великолепно, — продолжал Дэнни, смазывая свой член, закидывая ноги Стива на плечи и пристраиваясь к его входу. Первый же толчок получился настойчивым и просто охренительным. На этот раз застонал Стив, потому что Дэнни знал, что делает, уверенно и сразу попав в простату. — Да, детка, молодец, уже не такой собранный, а? — он оттолкнулся и снова вошел с разгона. Его член двигался внутри, как горячий и толстый поршень, и Стив извивался по столу, вскидывая бедра, чтобы встречать толчки.

Дыхание Дэнни стало частым и сбивчивым, он был уже близко, наверняка балансировал на грани.

— Я хочу увидеть… Дай мне увидеть, как ты кончаешь, — его рука вернулась на член Стива, поднималась и опускалась в такт их движениям. Стив был так возбужден, так переполнен, что больше не мог терпеть…

В глазах побелело. Тело напряглось, дернулось, как пораженное молнией, и оргазм разлился горячими брызгами ему на живот. Дэнни продолжал его трахать все это время, продолжал до тех пор, пока Стив не обмяк безвольным грузом на полированном красном дереве. От ощущения внезапной ноющей пустоты, когда Дэнни из него вышел, Стив открыл глаза и увидел, как тот сдергивает презерватив, чтобы кончить ему на живот и смешать их сперму.

Дэнни наклонился вперед, упираясь руками в стол по обе стороны от бедер Стива, и опустил голову, переводя дух.

— Охуеть, — сказал он, — это было… — а потом снова: — Охуеть.

И правда, что еще тут скажешь? Стив почувствовал, как в груди зарождается смех, и не стал с ним бороться, дав ему выйти. Дэнни засмеялся вместе с ним.

— Да, — сказал Стив, — это было охуеть.

Дэнни потянул его к себе, не обращая внимания на то, что Стив покрыт спермой, а сам он до сих пор в рубашке. Поцелуй был долгим, глубоким и таким страстным, как будто они только начали.

— Было потрясающе, детка, — сказал Дэнни, и дерзкая ухмылка прочно вернулась на его губы. — Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы допить шампанское и показать мне, что случилось бы, если бы ты выиграл дело?

  
***

— Хорошо провел вечер? — поинтересовался Чин на следующее утро, встретив Стива у кофеварки. Стив призвал всю силу воли, чтобы не покраснеть, когда вспомнил, насколько именно хорошо.

— Да, было здорово.

— Вы еще увидитесь?

В этом и проблема, конечно же. Как бы хорошо все ни сложилось, сегодня Дэнни Уильямс вернется в Нью-Джерси.

— Наверное, нет. Он не местный.

— Не местный? Жаль…

Чин посмотрел на него понимающе, и Стиву стало неуютно под этим взглядом. Он пожал плечами.

— Ну, не всегда получаешь, что хочешь. В любом случае, у нас много работы.

— Это верно. Нам платят не за то, чтобы мы просиживали штаны, — Чин взял свою кружку и повернулся. — Кстати, Стив, я тут узнал кое-что, тебя это может заинтересовать.

— Да?

— Кажется, у нас скоро появятся конкуренты. Утром по дороге в офис я столкнулся с Мекой Ханамоа. Он ушел из «Смит и Уоткинс», чтобы создать собственную фирму здесь, в Гонолулу. Хочет сосредоточиться на разводах и семейном праве, а в партнеры возьмет старого приятеля, бывшего однокурсника с юридического.

Что ж, это любопытно, но Стив мог сказать по тону Чина, что было что-то еще. Он не собирался доставлять Чину удовольствие нетерпеливыми расспросами, поэтому стал ждать, когда тот сам все выложит.

В конце концов Чин сжалился и уступил. На его обычно бесстрастном лице заиграла хитрая улыбка.

— Угадай, кто этот старый приятель? Оказывается, мы уже знакомы. Некий хваленый адвокат из Нью-Джерси по имени Дэниел Уильямс.

 


End file.
